War and Love
by AdamLL
Summary: Klein and Tate begin a relationship. They live very different lives that say they can't be together. Will they end up together or will Clarine get her way? *Mature ONLY please!*


War of Love

He watched as she went through the food line. She kept stealing shy glances at him from across the room. A warm smile formed and she returned it. Ever since the night before, Klein could not keep Tate out of his mind; her smile, her smell, her body. Flashbacks of that night filled his head and he felt a stir in his groin.

"Brother?"

Klein jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. He gazed up at her and his face immediately flushed.

Clarine followed his stare and looked back at him.

"Who were you looking at in a daze?"

"No one, I was just lost in thought." Klein said hoping she was convinced.

Clarine just shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"Come get in line with me."

Klein got up grudgingly and dealt with her constant nagging because that's what older brothers did. They took care of their younger siblings, especially sisters. Clarine was a handful. She was naïve, spoiled, whiny, and needy; all things that Tate was not. Maybe that was why he liked her so. She was strong, independent, smart, and most of all a composed lady.

Klein was still green in his mind but maybe he had become a man. He was old enough to marry, why shouldn't he lay with a woman? He knew the answer before he even asked himself. No honorable man should ever bed a woman that he was not wed to. He also remembered the young girl he was betrothed to. Jeyne was her name. His parents would be upset at his choices, but maybe if they could meet Tate they would understand. They had to.

After dinner he walked to her tent. He looked around before walking in. Tate squealed and covered her chest.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Tate. I didn't realize! Oh my!"

Before Klein freaked out he got a clear view. It was different in the light. You could see how beautiful her body was.

Tate turned and put her top on.

"What are you doing here? Do you want people to catch us? What would my sisters think?"

"Everyone is out relaxing." Klein reached for her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you, and to talk about what happened."

Tate turned around slowly as if she dreaded the conversation they were about to have.

"What is there to talk about?" Tate asked quietly.

Klein gave her a stern look.

"You know exactly what. I need to figure out what we are. I really like you, Tate and I really really liked what happened as well."

Tate flushed at that.

"I feel the same way. I can't stop thinking about it. Would it make you feel better if I said I want it again?"

Klein smiled and stepped in for a kiss.

Their lips met and a spark lit a fire in both of them. Klein kissed her tenderly and then sped the tempo up after hearing little moans escape Tate between kisses. Soon they were gasping for air between passionate kisses. He began to kiss her neck as his hands explored her body once again. She unlaced his pants and their eyes met.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to feel pressured."

Tate lifted his shirt over his head and that answered her question. She ran her hands across his chest and felt the muscles hardened by battle while they kissed. His hands lifted off the shirt she had just put on over her head. He paused to look at her.

Tate began to blush and went to cover herself but Klein's hand stopped her.

"No. You are so beautiful."

He sat her on the bed and began to caress each breast with his mouth. He gently teased each nipple before heading down to her pants. He kissed her stomach just above the belt as he undid her pants. She giggled as he slid them off. She was fully naked now and ready for Klein.

Klein started to take his pants off but Tate stopped him with a nervous hand. She pulled them down herself and looked at him fully. Curiosity in her eye made Klein shudder with excitement. His love was ready. Tate gently kissed it until she became braver. Klein growled in pleasure at what she was doing.

"Tate, you have to stop before I finish."

He laid her down on the bed and continued kissing her. He gently became one with Tate and they made love. The second time he was convinced he was in love. After the third time he knew it was love and that he wanted her hand as soon as the war was over.

They lay there in each other's arms until Klein spoke.

"I wish I could stay here tonight but I must leave. I have your innocence to maintain."

Tate looked sad at his leave. "I love you, you know that right?"

Klein smiled. "I know that most. How I'm going to make it work is what I don't know. I will see you later."

Klein dressed and left the tent through the back. What he didn't see was Clarine walking by. Clarine walked toward the tent. She must know where her brother was this whole time.


End file.
